Proving That You're Beautiful
by augustus andrea
Summary: Chanyeol merasa buruk dan jelek jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang menyukai Baekhyun di kampus. Exo Fanfiction. Baekyeol Baekhyun/Chanyeol couple. Yaoi. Thanks for reading!


**Tittle: Proving That You're Beautiful (Oneshot)**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol (Baekyeol)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, Romance**

**Warning: Cuma sebuah fiksi. Sebuah cerita yang dapat dibuat secara bebas oleh siapapun yang mengarangnya.**

.

"Chanyeol, hentikan. Kau tidak buruk, kau cantik." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh pengertian sembari memegang kedua lengan Chanyeol. Ia dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang masih membekas di pipi Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol isaknya agar tidak bertambah keras dan berkepanjangan, namun ia malah terbatuk sedikit karenanya.

"T-tapi," Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya. "M-mereka-"

"Cantik, aku tahu." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah sedikit ke depan untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Tapi mereka tidak memiliki hal yang kau punya."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Kedua matanya berair dan berwarna agak merah, begitu juga dengan kedua pipinya dan bibirnya.

Namun entah kenapa, dalam kondisi dan keadaan seperti ini pun, Baekhyun masih merasa bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang tercantik di dunia.

"Huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol, terasa begitu kurus dan tanpa lemak dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau punya hatiku, tapi mereka tidak." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar; dan tampan tentunya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Entah kenapa, dan untuk alasan apa, ia selalu saja merasa malu dan 'tidak pantas' ketika Baekhyun memujinya seperti itu. Walaupun pada faktanya ini bukanlah yang pertama kali dan mungkin bagi dirinya, ini merupakan hal yang biasa. Namun tetap saja, hatinya tidak pernah berdegup seperti biasa dan bereaksi seperti biasa.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan canggung satu sama lain sembari mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Memang, kalau dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang menaksirnya di kampus setiap hari, dan menyatakan cinta padanya hampir setiap waktu, Chanyeol tidak terlalu baik jika dibandingkan dengan mereka. Chanyeol tidak secantik mereka, tidak selangsing dan se-proporsional mereka. Chanyeol juga tidak memiliki perekonomian yang tergolong 'lebih' seperti mereka, ia juga orangnya sederhana; apa adanya.

Namun hal itulah yang justru menjadi good point bagi Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol dan jatuh cinta padanya karena Chanyeol tidak pernah berbohong. Ia terlihat cantik dengan sendirinya dan manis tanpa ia pernah memaksanya. Semua yang Chanyeol lakukan terasa begitu polos, lugu, apa adanya, jujur, dan menyiratkan ketulusan yang penuh.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan menyangkal hal itu jauh-jauh.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman sekarang; tepatnya Chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku taman dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol; tepat di hadapannya. Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menekuk kedua lututnya dan menjatuhkannya dengan pelan di atas tanah. Ia berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menatap Baekhyun.

Ia membelalakkan matanya kaget.

_"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, I've ever met, I've ever known, and I've ever love. Don't you ever dare to doubt yourself, because whatever, my glasses which I wear is different."_

("Kau adalah orang tercantik yang pernah aku lihat, aku temui, aku kenal, dan aku cintai. Jangan pernah kau berani untuk meragukan dirimu sendiri, karena bagaimanapun, kacamata yang kupakai adalah berbeda.")

_"My glasses always see you in a different way. You always looked so beautiful through them."_

("Kacamataku selalu melihatmu dari sisi yang berbeda. Kau selalu terlihat cantik melaluinya.")

_"Even when I took off those glasses from my eyes, you still looked unbelieveably beautiful."_

("Bahkan saat aku melepas kacamata itu, kau masih terlihat benar-benar cantik.")

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat, kuat, dan erat pada kedua tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik salah satu tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun dan mendekap mulutnya sendiri. Tangannya terasa basah; begitu juga dengan pipinya; akibat air mata yang tak kuasa untuk ia tahan lagi.

Ia menangis.

Chanyeol menangis lagi.

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisi berlututnya dan berdiri, kedua lengannya ia buka lebar ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya bingung, walau masih dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir melalui pipinya.

"Sini." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sembari mendekatkan badannya sedikit ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang agak mengerti akan maksud Baekhyun, secara perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat satu sama lain. Ia meristirahatkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar itu? Begitulah detak jantungku bekerja ketika kau sedang berada di dekatku." Ucap Baekhyun sembari melingkarkan satu lengannya di sekitar tubuh Chanyeol yang kurus, sementara tangan yang satunya ia istirahatkan di bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ataupun hanya sekedar melontarkan komentar atau menimpali. Ia hanya takut bahwa ia akan terdengar seperti orang yang gagu dan terbata-bata ketika ia mengucapkannya.

"Kecantikan itu, memancing perhatian orang." Baekhyun menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam di bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol, kini mulai membelai rambutnya lembut. "Tapi kepribadian yang baik, memancing hati seseorang. Seseorang tidak akan pernah melupakan orang yang berjasa baik, tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan melupakan seseorang yang berparas cantik."

Inilah bagian-bagian dari seorang Baekhyun yang Chanyeol suka darinya. Ia begitu penuh dengan energi-energi dan pemikiran positif, sudut pandang yang berbeda. Ia tidak akan pernah berani menilai orang secara pasti hanya dengan dasar dan referensi dari 'aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya dua kali atau tiga kali.'

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun.

_Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun._

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengecup kening Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Karena kau adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah kau. Aku tidak pernah mengejar-ngejar suatu kebohongan dan keterpaksaan dari seseorang, karena kau akan lelah dan aku akan lelah. Kau bersikap apa adanya, dan hal itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukaimu."

Chanyeol adalah bohong apabila ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tersipu.

"Lagipula," Baekhyun kini ganti mengecup ujung hidung Chanyeol. "Kau sudah cantik sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu dan mengenal satu sama lain."

Kedua ujung bibir Chanyeol semakin terangkat ke atas. Ia tidak pernah merasakan betapa sulitnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum; setidaknya sampai sekarang ketika ia merasa sangat sedih.

Angin berhembus pelan, membelai pipi Chanyeol yang masih sedikit basah. Angin itu mengeringkan dan menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi Chanyeol.

**.**

**END.**

**Author's note**: Annyeong~ Aduh, maaf ya, jeongmal mianhae. Saya udah main post cerita lain aja, padahal masih ngutang chapter-chapter fics, haha #kabur XD

Saya kebetulan sekarang lagi masa pasca-ospek nih, jadi tugas-tugasnya juga masih 'ya gitu deh', haha, jadi maaf banget yaa kalo saya apdet fic ato chapter-chapternya kelamaan ^_^V

Oh iya, sama maaf ya, kebetulan saya udah agak lama nggak nulis fics bahasa inggris lagi, hihi, jadi maaf yaa kalo misalkan kalimat-kalimat bahasa inggris yang ada di atas terlalu klise ato cheesy, hehe ^_^

Sekian dulu teman-teman, annyeong~ ^_^

Sekali lagi maaf yaa, buat temen-temen yang merasa keberatan, aneh ato apa kalo author selalu bikin Chanyeol jadi uke setiap author bikin Baekyeol fics. Namanya juga perspektif, dan fiksi. Perspektif dan perasaan orang berbeda-beda dan bahkan ia ngga terlalu ter-_affected _sama realitas kesungguannya gimana. Fiksi itu kan pada dasarnya adalah sebuah cerita yang dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi seseorang, BEBAS, dan TANPA sebuah aturan yang benar-benar mengikat. Jadi nggapapa yaaa kalo saya sering bikin karakter yang OOC? hehe ^_^


End file.
